User talk:Wreckitcel
Welcome Cora Hi my name is Cora Claudehenry 123456789a (talk) 20:21, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello Cora. Wreckitcel (talk) 20:28, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Music pages Can you stop deleting the music link boxes? I'm just following the old structure that you can find on many pages of the wikia. For example: http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Shoulda_Coulda_Woulda User:MermaidMelodyFanForever 09:36, July 3, 2016 (UTC) The old structure is outdated and it doesn't make sense to have a Video Gallery if there is only one video with the other being at the top with the other information. Now if a song has multiple videos and there would just be too many to have the top...my limit to this is two (the page looks cleaner). A song like Cry that also has music videos and have multiple performances...that is when a Video Gallery is appropriate. So I will not delete a music box link if it a multiple performance song, otherwise the link at the top is sufficient. Wreckitcel (talk) 01:40, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Pages Hi, One of the pages, New Girl In Town, is protected so I can't edit it, but I have a dance moms DVD, and new girl in town is called one danced over the cuckoo's nest. So I need to edit it. - Mastermind23 Unfortunately, I am not an admin, so I cannot edit this either. I hope that this gets fixed by one of the admins. :) I'm sorry I can't do more. Wreckitcel (talk) 18:53, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Nia's solo Do you know whether Nia won with her last solo or not? - Niafan123 Unfortunately I do not. I am not even sure of the name of the solo either. The spoilers from that particular episode are very limited due to nobody being there to give us spoilers. I am sorry I don't know more, we will just have to wait until it airs. Wreckitcel (talk) 01:43, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Pyramid Page May you please ask OnlineDancers to stop deleting my pyramid? I will stop if you let me update the original. Thanks. WikiaAlexander (talk) 00:24, November 17, 2016 (UTC)WikiaAlexandxr So the Pyramid page is protected so only Admins can edit it. No one that currently edits has Admin controls so unfortunately that page is locked. It will remain locked until I don't know when. I had created a secondary pyramid page that I hoped would have supplemented the lose of the original page but it was a bit awkward what with two pyramid pages. It makes the Wikia a little clunky. And the pyramid is on every episode page, there is just no longer a singular page. As for me asking OnlineDancers, I am not going to ask them because I agree with their decision not to have a second pyramid page. Though I would like to see it being updated, it is better this way than having a second page. I hope that answered any questions and if you need to discuss it with OnlineDancers please contact them. Wreckitcel (talk) 01:21, November 17, 2016 (UTC)